


bloom

by calumhood (sneaks)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous cashton, Slash, Softness, pining from a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: calum is too nervous to talk to the beautiful guy behind the flower shop counter.
Relationships: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	bloom

Ashton has seen him walk by his family’s flower shop every day for the past three weeks. Sometimes, he lingers around the door, fingers hovering over the door handle before abruptly turning away and rushing off down the sidewalk. Some days he just glances at the flowers in the windows as he walks by, and Ash never knows where he's going. There have been a few days where he's made eye contact with Ashton, but Ash doesn't notice the way he blushes and hides his face at the moment shared between two, only paying attention to the slight burning sensation in his own face and the smile that suddenly overtakes his lips.

Ash hears the quiet ringing of the bell above the door from the backroom, “I’ll be there in a moment!” He calls, tying the stems together. Ashton pauses to admire his handiwork before wiping his hands on the apron wrapped around his waist and heading into the storefront. The sun assaults his eyes upon arrival and Ash brings a hand up to shield his face, his attention drawn to the way the sun dances on the pink buds before him.

A tuft of dark curls peek out from beneath a grey beanie as Cal stares through the windows, a tiny dog attached to the leash he holds. His wandering eyes drift between arrangements, completely entranced by the flora before him.

Ash busies himself by tending to the customer inside, assisting the older man in finding a suitable gift for his anniversary. His gaze flickers upwards in Calum’s direction a few times, barely able to focus on the words tumbling from the customer’s mouth.

“My partner loves white lilies. So maybe something with that?”

Ashton nods, beelining for the aisle with lilies. Ash thumbs through a few options before picking a beautiful white and purple arrangement. The piece is a bit out there, as usually Ashton sticks to his tried and true monochrome bouquets, but he’s extremely proud of the delicacy that this piece radiates. He offers it to the man for inspection. The white lilies are accented by sprigs of lavender, few daisies and a collection of violet verdana with white tips.

“Thank you, this is perfect,” He smiles as Ashton is ringing him up. Ash glances up to see Calum still at the window and he looks at Cal’s gorgeous face, which is now trained on the dog at the end of his leash, for a moment too long. The older man follows his gaze and chuckles, a comforting sound that comes from deep in his belly.

“Ah, young love,” He quips, sending a wink as Ash begins to blush. “Do you know that boy?”

Ash shakes his head, embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck, barely grazing the condor tattoo there, “He sometimes walks by but has never come inside.” Ashton tells him as he makes change.

Ashton reaches out to place the change in the man’s hand. He places his other hand over Ashton’s, looking him deep in the eye, “Go talk to him. It’ll be good for you. I was nervous about approaching someone once, but now my husband and I have been together nearly twenty years.”

His eyes widen a bit at the word husband, “Yo-Your husband?”

The man laughs, releasing his hold on Ashton’s hands and shoving the change into his pocket, “Thought I was buying these for my wife, didn’t you?” He teases, a toothy grin appearing on his lips. “It’s alright, son. I know how it is.” The man grabs the arrangement from its spot on the counter, “Don’t waste this opportunity. If you think he’s attractive, ask him to dinner, strike up a conversation. Who knows where it could go?”

The man promptly exits, letting one hand rest in his pant pocket once he feels the sidewalk beneath his old work boots. He turns his head to face Calum, “You going inside?”

Cal’s attention is tugged upward, “Me?” The man hums, nodding in response, “Oh, no, I don’t need any flowers. I’m fine with window shopping, don’t wanna bother anyone.” Cal has a sheepish grin on his face, knowing how pathetic he must sound.

The man only nods, a knowing look on his face as he walks off in the other direction, humming a familiar tune beneath his breath. Cal glances down at Duke for a moment, feeling a bit puzzled, and reaches down to pick the pup up, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. The little bell above the door rings quietly, “Hi.” Ashton offers Calum a small smile, his voice shaky as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his green apron, “Would you like to come inside?”

Cal’s eyes are wide as he meets Ashton’s gaze. The brunet’s beautiful hazel eyes are warm and inviting, and it sparks a fire in Calum’s stomach. He yearns to lean into the feeling.

“Um,” Calum stumbles over his words, all of them rushing to escape his lips at once, “Y-Yeah, sure.” A moment of nervous silence passes and Cal glances down at the pup in his arms, “Are dogs allowed inside?”

The quiet dog in his hands stares at Ashton with wide, curious eyes. He smiles at the sight, “Yeah,” He lies, his heart growing at the thought of this cute guy and his dog inside the store, among Ashton’s creations.

Ash holds the door open for him. Cal nods, a nervous smile creeping onto his mouth as he walks through the door, Ashton following suit.

“I’m Ashton,” He offers, watching as Calum’s eyes wander in the storefront. His gaze travels to Ashton’s face, taking in the cut of his beautiful jaw and the way some stray curls hang on his forehead.

“Calum,” He sticks his hand out for Ashton to shake, which he gladly takes. Ash doesn’t notice how Cal’s hand shakes and Cal is too enamored by the soft lilt of the man’s voice to notice how clammy Ashton’s palm is.

“So,” Ash trails off after their hands part, “Is this your dog?” He gestures to Duke.

“Yeah, this is my boy, Duke,” Cal grabs Duke’s paw, waving at Ashton. The cute little pout on Calum’s lips tugs at Ashton’s heart strings.

Ash bends down to Duke’s height and offers a small smile, “Hi, Duke.”

The small dog leans forward, licking Ashton’s face. His nose scrunches in response, eyes fluttering shut and a laugh escaping him.

A new kind of silence fills the space between them as Ash gazes up at Cal, watching the way his dark eyes glitter in the sunlight.

“W-Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?” The words are spilling from his mouth before he can process them properly.

Cal seems taken back by the offer, his cheeks beginning to burn, “I, uh…” He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before a surge of confidence reaches his brain. “Yeah. Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you.” Calum adjusts how he’s holding Duke, eyes glancing at the pup before returning to look at Ashton.

Ash is a bit surprised at his response, but an easy smile overcomes him, “Yeah?” Cal nods in response, mirroring his smile.

The two exchange numbers and Cal is on his way out. He turns back to look at Ashton, his smile from before still present, “I’ll leave Duke at home.” Ashton nods, offering a small wave as the man exits, the tiny bell above the door signaling his exit. He lets out a loud sigh, resting his elbows on the counter and carding through his curls.

“Listen, I love guitars, but nothing beats an incredible bassline.” Cal admits, taking a sip of his soda after. Despite the nerves brewing deep in each of them, the conversation flows easily between the two. 

Cal shakes his head, placing the glass back on the table, “Enough about me and my love of bass. Tell me about yourself.”

“Me? Well, there’s not much to say.” Ash admits. Calum scoffs in disagreement, looking at the older man with a doubtful stare.

“You work in a flower shop. That’s  _ so _ cool.” Cal’s eyes are big.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have no idea what I’m doing,” Ashton whispers, “I almost never do.”

Cal laughs. The sound is airy and light. “Yeah?” He raises his eyebrows at Ashton, who merely nods, “Well, you could’ve fooled me.”

A smile overtakes his features as Calum twirls his fork to pick up more spaghetti, “Calum?” He asks as Cal takes a bite. Calum looks up at him, and Ashton’s heart swells at the sight. “Why didn’t you ever come into the shop?”

Cal blushes, quickly downing the food and covering his mouth, “Why didn’t I come in the shop?” Ash nods, his eyes wide with curiosity, glimmering in the soft light of the restaurant. “I didn’t think you would allow dogs inside.” He laughs.

“You didn’t always have Duke with you,” Ashton points out, tipping his fork in Calum’s direction. Cal’s face burns out of embarrassment.

“You caught me,” He admits, “I guess I was nervous to come inside.” Cal shrugs, unable to meet Ashton’s gaze.

Ash frowns, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was nervous that you’d come inside.”

Cal’s shock is apparent in his features, “Why? I’m just me.”

It’s Ashton’s turn to blush now, his leg shaking beneath the white tablecloth, “ _ Just  _ you,” He laughs a little despite the nerves buzzing beneath his skin and resists the urge to tell Calum just how intimidating his beauty is, “I wouldn’t say that, but to each their own.”

The two share soft smiles from across the table and Calum picks up the check, despite Ashton’s protests. Ash promises that he’ll pay next time. Cal’s heartbeat quickens at the thought of another date with Ashton, butterflies building deep in his stomach. Everything is fuzzy around the edges as Ashton walks Calum to his car, their pinkies entwined.

“This is me,” Cal stops near the trunk of his car. He sucks in a shaky breath, “I had fun tonight, Ashton.”

Ashton nods, his eyes flickering down to their hands. Ash laces his fingers in Cal’s, glancing up at him for permission. When Cal doesn’t protest, Ashton smiles, “I had fun too, Calum.”

Ash notices a bit of marinara sauce on Calum’s jawline and reaches out to wipe it off. Calum holds his breath, eyes trained on the man before him. Ashton rubs his thumb on the bottom of his cheek as Calum watches him with wide eyes. A swell of courage builds somewhere deep in him, and Calum grabs Ashton’s face, tugging him close. Their lips meet softly, Ashton’s hand snaking down to Cal’s neck. The kiss is soft, with noses nearly bumping each other and a laugh shared between the two when Cal finally pulls away. Ash rests his forehead against Calum’s, the two gazing at each other through thick lashes.

“I’ll call you?” Cal asks, a smile building.

“I’d be upset if you didn’t,” Ash teases, pulling away and bringing their hands to his lips. He plants a kiss on the back of his hand before releasing his hold on Calum. Cal watches as Ash heads towards his own car, his smile never faltering as Ashton glances back over his shoulder to throw Calum a small wave and a bright smile that reaches his eyes.

The shop is empty, a quiet tune occupying the silence floating above the buds. Ash watches as Calum sweeps his way down the second aisle. He glances down and smiles at Duke, who’s snoozing at his feet. The bell above the door jingles and his eyes shoot upward, smiling at the man who enters.

“Welcome to Petal Talk. Can I help you find anything today?” Ashton greets him. It takes him a moment, but Ash recognizes the man strolling through the store. The older man offers him a smile.

“Looking for a bouquet for my husband,” The man tells him, approaching the counter. “Maybe one that’s similar to the last time?”

Ashton wracks his brain for the image of the original bouquet from five years prior. It takes a moment, but the memory comes to him eventually, “The white lilies?”

“With lavender and daisies.”

Ashton nods as Calum approaches them, hanging the broom in its spot on the wall behind Ash. He offers his boyfriend a smile, “A white bouquet with purple flowers? That’s a bit bold, Ash.”

“It was a nice bouquet,” The old man tells him. Cal doesn’t recognize the man but strolls into the back room, beginning to arrange the flowers he requested. The man shoots Ashton a knowing look. Ash waves his hand dismissively, his face breaking into an embarrassed smile.

“I know, I know.” Ash lets out a nervous laugh and neither of them has to say anything more, the floral aroma around them taking the place of a conversation. The man combs through the flowers nearest to the checkout counter, admiring the arrangements as he waits for Calum to finish.

“Here we are,” Cal smiles, handing the arrangement to Ash, who quickly notices the white roses among the daisies and lilies. The light shining through the window bathes the shop in an afternoon glow. Calum disappears into the backroom, allowing Ashton to finish the sale.

“Your bouquet, sir,” Ash calls out, beckoning the man’s attention. He turns around, beaming as his eyes reach the flowers in Ashton’s hand.

He mumbles something about how his husband will love it just like last time before reaching into his wallet to pay Ashton. “Do you know why my husband likes lilies?” The man hands Ash a few bills as he shakes his head, “They represent innocence. He likes to remember how innocent we were at the beginning of our friendship, and how, like flowers, our relationship blossomed and flourished with time.”

The register springs open, the bills presenting themselves to Ashton in the order that Calum likes. “That’s beautiful,” He tells him, handing the man his change. He stuffs it into his pants pocket, just like he did years ago.

“It sure is,” He replies, bidding Ashton farewell and exiting the shop without another word. Ash watches him leave, strolling down the sidewalk with a big smile on his face.

Cal reemerges, wrapping his hands around Ashton’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, “Purple and white?” He whispers, a teasing lilt in his voice as he presses a gentle kiss beneath Ashton’s jawline.

“It was an experimental piece!” Ash retorts, to which Calum laughs. Neither speaks for a moment, choosing to relish in the other’s company for a moment. “I love you, you know that?” Ashton whispers, cutting through the silence.

Calum smiles and whispers back, “I know.” He pauses for a moment, his stomach filling with nerves he hasn’t felt in a long time. Ashton makes love and being in love feel easy.

“I’m gonna marry you one day, you know that?” Cal’s voice is barely audible, but Ashton listens closely, as he always does, giving Calum all of his attention.

“Not if I marry you first,” Ashton replies, the love he feels for Calum apparent with every syllable that falls from his lips.

Cal places a kiss on his cheek, smiling against his skin as he whispers, “Either way, I win.”


End file.
